To meet a demand on wireless data traffic which has been in an increasing trend after a 4th Generation (4G) communication system was commercialized, there is an ongoing effort to develop an improved 5th Generation (5G) communication system or a pre-5G communication system. For this reason, the 5G communication system or the pre-5G communication system is called a beyond 4G network communication system or a post Long Term Evolution (LTE) system.
To achieve a high data transfer rate, the 5G communication system is considered to be implemented in an mmWave band (e.g., such as a 60 GHz band). To reduce a propagation path loss at the mmWave band and to increase a propagation delivery distance, beamforming, massive Multiple Input Multiple Output (MIMO), full dimensional MIMO (FD-MIMO), array antenna, analog beam-forming, and large scale antenna techniques are under discussion in the 5G communication system.
In addition, to improve a network of a system, techniques such as an evolved small cell, an advanced small cell, a cloud Radio Access Network (RAN), an ultra-dense network, Device to Device (D2D) communication, a wireless backhaul, a moving network, cooperative communication, Coordinated Multi-Points (CoMP), and reception interference cancellation, or the like are being developed in the 5G communication system.
In addition thereto, Hybrid FSK and QAM Modulation (FQAM) and Sliding Window Superposition Coding (SWSC) as an Advanced Coding Modulation (ACM) technique and Filter Bank Multi Carrier (FBMC), Non Orthogonal Multiple Access (NOMA), and Sparse Code Multiple Access (SCMA), or the like as an advanced access technology are being developed in the 5G system.
In addition, since technical standards regarding various service scenarios, service requirements, and technical issues based on Long Term Evolution (LTE) wireless communication system for supporting an Internet of Things (IoT) environment are established in 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) LTE, it is expected to have network connectivity among various terminals to perform communication without human intervention in the IOT environment. Therefore, it is expected that the number of IoT terminals to be connected to a network is explosively increased in comparison with the existing mobile communication environment, and a method of accepting random access of the plurality of terminals is required.
In addition, a technical standardization has been carried out to accept random access attempt of a great number of terminals in 3GPP. A 3GPP wireless communication system provides a non-contention based random access method and a contention based random access method. The non-contention based random access method is a method in which a base station allocates a random access resource to a specific terminal, and is limited to a case where the base station is aware of the presence of the terminal, and thus is applied only in a limited situation such as a case where the terminal performs a handover. The contention based random access method is a method in which the base station does not designate a specific terminal and terminals perform random access for an allocated random access resource through contention, and is used in general since the base station does not have to designate the specific terminal. However, there is a problem in that efficiency of random access resource utilization is decreased in proportion to the number of terminals for attempting random access due to a collision caused by a physical limitation of a random access resource and contention for the same random access resource.